


Wounds To Be Erased

by tomy



Series: Scourge [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomy/pseuds/tomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to my other fic Scourge Of Duty. Lorne confronts Angel about his feelings while Buffy sings.(B/A!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounds To Be Erased

Disclaimer: Joss et all owns em, I'm just borrowing em. They get the big bucks, I get a little fun.  
Author's Notes: This is a companion piece for Scourge of Duty, to be read after part 10 to make any sense.:-) My muse finally got tired of writing everything from Buffy's point of view and wanted to get into Angel's head ;)  
My Immortal by Evanescence from the album Fallen I highly recommend this  
hauntingly beautiful song!  
Thanks to Froggy for sending me this song and to Asp and Knightshade for  
their wonderful reactions to this ficlet.

Wounds To Be Erased  
by Tomy

The music drifting through the hotel from downstairs was haunting enough,  
but this song, it was pure torture. So was the realisation that Buffy was  
singing along to it.

Angel found himself standing at the top of the stairway, leaning on the  
railing, watching as Buffy lay stomach down on the reception desk below,  
reading through a book, singing as she  
casually flipped the pages in her search.

my immortal  
I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
i wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone

Angel felt the sting of the lyrics, they represented so much of their life,  
so much of what he had felt after he left her.

these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

"That girl is carrying a great deal on her tiny shoulders." Lorne leaned  
on the railing beside Angel, watching the blond Slayer.

"I know." Angel found his voice wavering.

when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me

"You've taken a lot off her shoulders today."

"Have I?"

"You two are destined to be together, that shines bright and true; off both  
of you. I don't need either of you to sing to see that."

"I hurt her, time and time again."

"It's not your fault."

"Isn't it?" Angel finally turned from the figure downstairs.

you used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

"I wanted her so badly, to the point where it was all I could think about.  
Being with her should have been enough and it wasn't."

"That's not a weakness, Angel. You're a man, and she's gorgeous woman.  
The Powers united you, let you fall in love. Once you had a true taste of  
that - well, I don't know how you  
had the strength to keep your hands off her."

"I didn't. I don't.. God," Angel rubbed his face with both his hands. "I  
was so jealous, so angry, I took her. Slammed her back against a tree and  
took her. It took everything in me to  
stop what was happening. I was so scared it was already too late. I felt  
it, just like I did out first night. The perfection, her love, her  
acceptance as she relaxed against me, as she  
responded to me."

these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

Lorne shook his head. "You might have acted irrationally, but, man, that's  
love. After all this time you two remain doe-eyed about one another,  
doesn't that tell you something? Not to  
mention the one thing you are kicking your own ass about is the one thing  
that brought about your nailed in soul."

Angel turned started eyes towards his friend. "How did you know?"

Lorne smirked good-humouredly. "Angel, I've know you for a few years now.  
You've always had a strong aura, but there's been a..." Lorne used his hands  
shifting in the air to illustrate while he searched for the words. "A grey area surrounding you. Since you  
came back from Sunnydale, that's been gone. Not to mention the two little  
marks on Sunshine's neck.  
Doesn't take a psychic to figure it out."

"Only someone who cares enough to pay attention." Angel smiled fondly at  
his friend before turning back to Buffy's still singing form.

when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me

"What are you waiting for?" Lorne asked gently.

"For the right time."

"That's the biggest cop-out I've ever heard. She loves you, Angel. Deep  
seeded, soul-crunching love. If I were to hazard a guess, she always has.  
Whatever it is you're feeling, she's echoing it."

Buffy glanced up, meeting Angel's gaze. Blushing deeply she sang the last  
chorus with passionate strength.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
and though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

"Grab onto this, while you still can." Lorne advised over the last chords  
of the song.

Angel stood, his gaze locked with Buffy's, mulling over everything Lorne  
had just told him, sorting through his own ragged emotions before nodding  
slowly.


End file.
